


1 am

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Drabble, Hotch Is Slightly Amused, One In The Morning, Reid Falls Off The Bed, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Tired Reid, sleepy Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Drabble. Could be slash if you squint I guess.





	1 am

It’s around one in the morning when SSA Aaron Hotchner hears a loud THUMP! followed by a low groan and immediately bolts upright in bed.

“Reid?” He calls out, his voice barely above a whisper. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” the half asleep genius replies with a groan. “Just fell off the bed.”

“You need any help?” Hotch asks when Reid doesn’t move.

“No, I’m just gonna sleep here,” Reid mumbles. Before Hotch can reply, the young agent is already snoring away, fast asleep on the carpeted floor. Hotch smiles fondly at him before rolling over and going back to sleep himself.


End file.
